Powerpuff girlsMeow!
by SailorMewHeart1
Summary: When an incident with water from the spring of the drowned cat gets out of hand, Shampoo accidentally splashes the PPGZ with it, turing them into kittens! What will happen when the RRB find three cute little kittens, unknowing of who they are, and decide to take them home with them? Only way to find out is to read!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

It was a normal day in Nerima, if craziness is normal! Shampoo was running after her targets with a bottle of water in her hand. The unlucky targets were Akane, Uyko, and Kodachi.

"Come now so I splash water on you!" Shampoo shouted, readying the bottle.

The reason the girls were running was because the water in the bottle was from the spring of the drowned cat, and Shampoo intended to splash them so Ranma would be to scared to go near them!

As the girls kept running they passed a sign that said, "You are now leaving Nerima."

About an hour later of running they passed a sign that read, "Welcome to Tokyo."


	2. quick update

Hi everyone, i'm so glad you like my stories, and I would like to let you know that on this story (Powerpuff Girls Meow) I am in the middle of writing chapter 1. On my story Buttercup's Delemia, I will get to writing the next chapter because I know a lot of people like that story, and The Bow in Love i'm not quite sure when i'll write the next chapter because i haven't felt that it's one of my best pieces, but I will try.

Also, just letting you know even though i try to post whenever I can, it's hard because i'm practicing for a big test i have to take which i will be done with soon, and for me to write my stories I need to feel inspired otherwise the quality of the stories would not be very good.

Please try to be patient and the next chapter of this will be up hopefully in a few days. thank you for understanding.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 1: Splashed

Chapter 1: Splashed

(N.O.V.)

"Not it," came a shout from a raven-haired girl and a blonde haired girl.

"Not fair," said a girl with orange hair.

"Sorry Momoko, but it is fair," Kaoru said.

"Alright. If you think that's fair, then Miyako is it," Momoko declared as she tapped herr friend's shoulder, the three friends were playing a game of tag.

"Hey come back," Miyako shouted at her friends as they ran off.

As the girls chased after each other, Miyako suddenly stopped in front of a pet store.

When Momoko and Kaoru realized that Miyako wasn't chasing them anymore, they turned around to find her staring into a window.

They walked over to see why she had stopped, and were surprised that she wasn't window shopping for clothes.

"Look at the cute little kittens!" Miyako squeled with delight as one of the fluffy critters put their paw up against the store's glass window. "They are so adorable!" Momoko agreed. "Well, I guess they are cute," Kaoru said mostly so she wouldn't sound like a kitten hatter.

"I would love to have a pet kitten," Miyako stated.

As the three girls stared at the kittens, the compacts on their belts started to glow. "You know what that means," Kaoru said. Momoko and Miyako nodded in agreement. It was time to transform.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

Once the girls were in their Powerpuff Z uniforms, they flew off. Not too long after zooming over the city they spotted one of Mojo's robots terrorizing the park. "Come on girls! Let's stop that evil monkey!" Blossom shouted.

"Stop right there Mojo!" the girls said landing in front of the giant robot.

"Too late Powerpuff girls! I am not going to stop until I destroy the whole park!"

"Why would you want to destroy the whole park?" Bubbles asked.

Mojo thought for a moment and then answered, "it's mostly because of the nature, but it's also too green."

"Hey! That's insulting you know!" Buttercup shouted while flying up and swinging her hammer around at Mojo.

"Buttercup! That's not going to work," Blossom said. "We need to hit him all at the same time!"

"Ok fine," Buttercup said as she landed next to her friends. As they readied their weapons, three girls ran past them. Completely ignoring the newcomers Blossom said, "on the count of three, one…two…thr-"

Before she could finish her sentence they were splashed be really cold water, and blacked out.

But before they did they heard a girl shout, "Aiya! Three brightly colored girls get splashed! I go before they find out what happened!"


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello readers thank you for being patient with me while I tried to get this updated.

Berry: Took you long enough

Me: What are you doing here?! You're not even in this story!

Berry: I know but I just felt like sneaking in. ^-^

Me: -_- Well for those of you who have not read my profile, Berry is my OC for PPGS (also in the near future PPGZ).

Berry: Yep, and now for the Disclaimer!

Me: Wait, What?

Berry: You have to.

Me: But why start now when I haven't done it before?

Berry: Because you have to.

Me: Fine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or Ranma ½(sorry but there will not be too much from Ranma in this story).

Me: and I'd like to thank and give a big shout out to my friend Ariesgirl666 for some of the ideas in this chapter! Now on with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: KAWAII!**

(Anything in italics is usually someone's thought)

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes and saw the concrete before me.

 _Huh? What happened?_

As I stood up I realized I was on top of something soft. Looking down I discovered that it was my Powerpuff uniform!

It was shocking at first, but then I realized I was no longer wearing that stupid skirt!

 _Wait a minute! If I'm not wearing that am I in my normal clothes? But wait the uniform doesn't just slip off when I detransform! So what am I wearing?!_

I looked down again and was surprised by what I saw. There were fury black paws where my arms should have been!

"Kaoru!"

My ears, which for some reason were on top of my head, perked up at the sound of my name, I looked around, and spotted two cats. One of them had orange fur, pink eyes, and a big red bow on top of her head. The other cat had blonde fur, blue eyes, and was slightly smaller than the orange cat.

"Momoko, Miyako! It that you?!" I called to the cats as I ran towards them.

"Yes it's us Kaoru, what other cats would know your name?" the orange cat, Momoko, answered sarcastically.

"By the way, you look cute as a cat," Miyako, the blonde cat said to me.

I could feel my anger burning up. No one calls me cute and lives to tell the tale. I could hear Momoko giggling which made my anger rise even more.

Miyako is too innocent to attack, so I'll just go after Momoko.

I went towards a still giggling Momoko, and that's when it happened.

We heard Miyako scream, and when we saw why we were shocked. Someone had picked Miyako up, and when I saw who it was, I was ready to shred his face to bits.

Boomer, the blue Rowdyruff, was standing there with a very happy look on his face, holding a frightened Miyako in his arms.

As I was getting ready to attack the other two Rowdyruffs, Brick and Butch, landed on the ground next to their brother.

"Brick! Look at the adorable kittens!" Boomer said to his red-haired brother.

Brick looked from us to Boomer in disbelief. I turned around and spotted Butch walking towards me. I was preparing to counter attack, when suddenly he picked me up! I stared at him waiting to see any hint of mischief in his eyes.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Butch said, " I guess this cat is kinda cute."

 _DID…HE…JUST…CALLE…ME…CUTE?!_

I launched myself out of his grasp, and towards his face. As I whizzed by, I managed to scratch his cheek. Landing on the ground behind him, I turned around with a smirk on my face.

 _Take that you Baka!_

"Wow Butch, even cats hate you!" Boomer said.

 _If only you knew._

"So Brick can we keep them? Brick?" Boomer asked turning to look for his brother, then started laughing.

 _What's so funny?_

I walked over to where Boomer was standing, and found Momoko having a staring contest with Brick. I tried to hide a laugh so Momoko wouldn't be mad at me later. After a few minutes Butch came over and asked, "Brick why are you having a staring contest with a cat?"

"Well this cat starting glaring at me, so I glared back and her name is Momoko." I stared in shock, noticing that Miyako and Momoko had the same expression, as me.

 _How did Brick know Momoko's name?!_

"How do you know its name?" Boomer asked.

"And how did you know it's a she?" Butch asked.

Brick looked at his brothers, probably thinking that they are idiots, answered, "She looks like a she, and the big red bow on top of her head looks like something someone named Momoko would wear."

"What the hell! How did he figure all that out just by looking at her?!"

Momoko must have heard me because she was walking towards me, with a smirk on her face. I scowled at her prepared to be insulted, and she said,"It makes sense that he could figure all that out, because I'm the leader and the smartest of out team, and since he's my counterpart, it makes sense."

It was nearly impossible to hold in a laugh, so I just said, "Sure you are Blossom."

She stared at me and then yelled, " Don't call me that! What will happen if they hear you?"

"Were cats, they can't understand a word were saying," I replied.

Momoko looked a bit stunned but the said, "oh, ok then. Hey Miyako it's fine to talk in front of them. Miyako?"

We turned to try and find our quiet friend, but couldn't spot her. However, as I looked up I saw that Boomer was flying off with Miyako still in his arms! Momoko must have noticed, because she turned and gave me a look that said we needed to go after her. My idea was to try running after them, but Momoko seemed to have others ideas because before I could stop her she lunged at Brick, who was taking off after his brother, and landed on his back.

 _That is really stupid, but yet actually pretty clever._

So I ran over to Butch, and jumped up onto his shoulder, just in time to because we were now taking off into the sky. I wasn't amazed by the view since I've seen it before, but I was startled when Butch said, "Hey Brick, did you say it was ok to keep these cats?" "No but what harm could they cause."

 _A lot more, than you can imagine._


End file.
